The invention relates to stoves, and in particular chafing burners and the like.
The invention is particularly concerned with compact portable freestanding stoves of the type previously described in EP-A-1348910, which essentially comprise a burner and an associated fuel reservoir, a fuel passage communicating between the fuel reservoir and the burner and a stop valve to control the supply of fuel from the reservoir to the burner.
Various types of chafing burner are used in the catering industry to keep pre-cooked food hot over a period of time before the food is served. Some of these either burn a fuel directly from a small container or burn the fuel via a wick. A problem with known chafing burners is that persons handling the burners are easily burnt and the chafing burners are a serious fire hazard as they are easily knocked over during use.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming these problems.